


Bat Jokes

by Letmelickyaspit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Balloons, Clowns, Comic: Batman Beyond 2.0, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Movie: Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit
Summary: Terry gets caught up with Jokerz gang.
Relationships: Terry McGinnis/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Bat Jokes

"I'm gonna give you a chance to save your boy here, we want 20 million credits." The Joker says. "And if you follow through well hand over the batfake." He laughs. Bruce blank gazed and unwavering. "You have until midnight." That's when the camera pans.Terry bound to a swivvel chair, concious and fighting possible drugs in his system, the mask torn from his face, gagged. "Bring a sweater." The clown cackles, Bruce's moniter screen going black. 

"Looks like your old mans not coming." Chucko grunts. It was neering twards midnight and the stray carnies had started putting makeup on his face.  
"Beautiful deedee!"  
"Thank you deedee." Rubbing a quick line of red on Terry's lips, the ragdoll takes a step back, her fingers imigaiting a camera shot. Her sister passing her a item as she observed the sight before them.  
"Take a good look, prettyboy." Deedee grins placing the mirror to his face. Covered in messily done clown paint, Batbrat written jankly in black eyeliner bold across his forehead and underneath his eyes strains of mascara. "Gotta look pretty for the camera."

Bruce was stumped, although thinking of following through with the ransom he'd hoped Terry had come up with a plan at this point and was on his way home, when another message pops upon his screen.  
"Tape one: Giggles"  
He had tried to stop it but the recording began to play on its own. Terry now ontop a bare mattress on the concrete floor, his face now covered in poorly done clown paint and tied with arms behind his back. Terry had been awake this time, mumbling through the fabric in his mouth, bucking at somone behind the camera. Bruce was curious, not bothering to attempt to exit the recording once more, he wanted to see how far they would go. 

The squeaks of ballons in the background, Deedee now making their selves seen, ploping down on the bare mattress and feeling the boy up. Making bloody scratches in his stomach and laughing when he squirmed, the sight of a red balloon coming into view, along with Chucko. Terry had began to struggle now, Deedee holding down his shoulders and laying him down as The Clown stepped forward. Beginning to imitate masterbation with the balloon dog he had made.  
The girls laugh as he came closer nearly blocking the full lense of the camera, the squeakings continuing along with the jingle of belt buckles. And just as Bruce was getting invested the recording cuts, leaving him with only a single icon on his screen.  
The jokers playing card.


End file.
